Falling in love with the Devil's son
by Mayly12345
Summary: "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius." After Ally Dawson spoke this words at a Halloween night her life changes permanently. But will she be able to handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story I wanna do. I am typing on my phone and I am hopig that the auto correct will do his magic so anyway I hope you like it.**

Allys POV

I was sitting in my room, thinking about the meaning of life whene my Mom came in. " Ally, Honey, why don't you go outside? Or at least let the sun in." My Mom said cheering. Urg I hate that so much. " Baby how about aa new wall color. Black is so depressing. How about yello or even better. Pink with flowers. " I groaned " No Mom, I like my room this way. Now leave me alone." I said in a grumpy voice. Don't get me wrong I love her she is just so annoying sometimes. She sight and left the room. I took my candles and placed them on the ground around me. Thene I took a lighter and lighted all 6 candles. I was about to start my ceremony whene a knock interrupted me. " hey hey" my best friend Trish said. " Are you praying to him again?" " I was going to but you interrupted me" Well you probably are wondering what she means. Weeeelll I am a satanic so I think it explains everything. My parents doesn't like it and Trish thinks its weird but funny. "Can I watch? Or can we go to the halloween party" she always wants to party. " I told you I am not going." "But what of you find the one" "This is not a fairytale" " But it could be" "I rather perfore horror storys" Trish rolled her eyes "come on for meeeeee pleaseeeee." God I haye whene she does this "Fine just let me finish this ok" She smiled and went outside to wait for me. I sat down and started to speak "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius. (1)" I repeated this three more times before getting up. Suddenly a cold Breese whent through my room blowing out the candles. I looked to the window but it was closed. Hmmm weird. I didn't thought about it anymore and went out to Trish. She practically dragged me to her car and drove off.

Austins POV

I was in my room whene I heard a distance voice. She said "O magnus dominus. dominus tenebrarum. princeps malum. libera animam meam. ut vivat usque in finem hanc hospitam autem illius." I smirked. Well Halloween is going to be fun I think. I went to my closet and choosed the best leather jacked, my red button down shirt and some black convers with some black pants. I called Dez my best friend and well kind of slave. "DEZ COME ON WE'RE GOING OUT" Dez just nodet befor I snapped my fingers and we were at a party. Sweet jopefully ther are hot chicks.

Allys POV

We arrived at the party and Trish went straight to the bar. Well I sat down on a couch in a corner whene a guy with blond hair suddenly stood in front of me. "Hey cutie" he winked. Irg such an ass. " I am not interested" he smirked. " oh come on Ally you invited me" I looked at him shocked " how do you lnow my name?" " I know a lot of things " he took my hand amd a chill ran down my spin. Who is that guy. And why am I this attracted to him?

**well first chapter hope you like it. Don't forget to review and subscribe. **

**1 Oh great lord. lord of darkness. evil prince. free my soul. in order to live up to the end **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys so** **apparently you liked the story. Some people may ask how do I know stuff like that. Well I don't. The words Ally said I typed in to Google translater. So yeah. Here is the new chapter.**

Austins POV

We arrived at a party. The place was full of people in weird costumes like the devil or demons. How offensive. Dez went directly to the bar, leaving me alone. I looked around and spotted a girl. She was glowing. I smirked. The glowing means that she was the person I heard earlier. Hmmm not bad. Maybe I can get her to have some fun. If you know what I mean. Oh excuse me where are my manors. My name is Austin Lucifer Moon. Son of Satan or how the most people call him. The Devil. No big deal I guess. Anyway back to the chick. She sat down on a couch. I walked over to her. She didn't notice me at first and that was good because it gave me time to invent her mind and find some stuff out about her. " Hey cutie " She looked at my like I had a third head. But I am pretty sure I didn't let that out. " I'm not interested" she said hmmm playing hard to get. Well two can play that game. " oh come on Ally" I said testing her name out. " How do you know my name?" she said in a shocking tone. I took her hand and said " I know a lot of things" I could tell by her look that she was amazed. " Hey how about we go outside so we can get to know each other better?" I said. Ha as if I would need that but hey I have to act normal. " Uhm...idk...ok I guess." and with that we went outside.

Allys POV

I went outside with the stranger that new my name. Maybe he is a stalker. Theme again he doesn't look like one. But still he has a dark aura. We walked for a while until we were standing at a lonely playground. It was like o e of my horror novels and I have to admit I liked it. "So Ally, you believe in Satan ?" Uhm...how the fuck did he know. Well probably because I look like a freaking demon doll. " Yeah. I like everything that has to do wih evil things." He smirked. Why does he smirk? God I don't wanna die. "Do you know anything about lucife?" " you mean his son? Yeah that was the first thing I knew about. He smirked more. " How do you like him?" " well he is ok I guess." he theme touched my arm and it hurt like a bitch. I looked at him and his eyes where now red. Blood red. " Just ok?" he said but his voice was more like a evil growl. I wasn't scared. Suddenly a star appears on the ground. It was made out of fire. We stand in the middle of it. And I knew this star shaped thing. "well yeah what do you expect me to say...Lucifer" I said as calm as I could. He smirked. " so you recognize me huh?" I don't what he was going to do but I knew that I had to go with it.

Austins POV

I lost it. I god damn lost it. Ok. Just OK. No way in hell will I let her go now. She is going to like me whether she wants to or not. And believe me I am not going to be gentle. I snapped my fingers and we where standing in my room. " nice color. I like it it's so dark." she said looking around. " SHUT UP" I growled and then...I kissed her. I wasn't gentle at all. I was rough but I could be rougher. To my surprise she kissed back. I smirked and pulled her shirt off. Massaging her boobs really rough and earning loud moans with that. I snapped again and this time she was all tide up on my bed naked. This is going to be fun.

**So here you have it. Things getting serious already. I might try to upload the next chapter today but i cant promise anything. Don't forget to review and subscribe. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 (rated M)

**Hey guys. I just wanna say thank you. I am shocked of how many people like this story. Anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Btw This chapter contains rated m stuff so if you don't like that theme don't read the end completely . Also this is my first dirty scene so be patient with me as I am getting better. Hopefully. Hahaha anyway enjoy.**

Ally's POV

The last thing I could remember was beeping tied up on a bed. Then everything went black. Whene I woke up I was in this strange room. It was nicely decorated. It had manly black and red in it. In the middle was a king sized bed. I heald my head. What happened. " Finally you are awake. Dreamd of me?" a familiar voice said. I looked at him and he smirked. " Why are you so speechless last night you couldn't hold your screams in" He smirked more. Last night? What does that mean. Could he really... " don't worry princess I was as gentle as a wolf." wow...he is ...weird. "Where am I? " " Where do you think you are?" " Don't play games." " But I like playing games. Honey come on get dressed and theme make dinner I am starving. How about some fresh meet." I stared at him like he was crazy. Well he probably is but still. " Do I look like your maid? " " Not yet but we can change that." He snapped his fingers smirking and suddenly I was wearing a maids uniform. "WTF?! I want to go home. NOW." He smirked. " You are home baby. Welcome to hell." And with that he went outside.

* * *

Dez POV

I woke up just to find a smal girl beside me. Her hair was curly and brown. She looked like an angel. Dude snap out of it you have to go or Austin would kill you. Wait...where was he anyway...

* * *

Allys POV

I was cooking dinner...well more like throwing raw meat on a plate. I broad him his food, sat down and watched. "What?" he asked with a serious espression. "Nothing. So why am I here?" " No reason." "Can I go then?" "No. You will stay here forever. You know I choose you." "You choosed me? For what?" "To be my wife. Forever." I choked on my own spit. "WHAT ARE YOU MAD?" He smirked " Baby, calm down. You will love it here. It's always dark and besides me no one can tell you anything." I stoode up. " YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING. I WILL LEAVE." He laughd and continues to eat. I tried to leave but suddenly I couldn't move. " You are going to be my dark queen rather you like it. Or not." "You can't make me." " Oh I can't . Well watch me then." He snapped and I was in I guess what should be my room again.

Austins POV

I know she knows that I can't make her my wife. There is this dumb rule that only two people who truly love each other can get married. My grandpa made this rule. Stupid grandpa. Well I guess that means I have to get her into loving me. And trying to love her back. Well that's not going to be hard...at least the last one.

* * *

A few hours later I still was in the kitchen. I tried to make a little dinner for Ally. Why I am doing this you ask? Well I've got some kind of potion from my grandpas old office. It should make the person who takes this fall in love with the first thing it seas. It was weird when he tested it on a guard and he fell in love with a chicken. I heard they are totally happy. Anyway I've tried to make some dinner and I thing this time I've got it. I took the things and went to the room she was in. "I cooked you something." "what did you put in it?" "Why would you think something like this?" She looked at me like duh dude. I looked at her smiling" Do you want me to test it?" she node leaving me to take a bite. luckily I saw that coming and prepared a save bit for me. It took it and swallowed. "See nothing." She nodes and started eating. After she finished she looked tired. "I feel so...dizzy..." She rubbed her eyes. "Wow." she looked at me like she was in a trance. Then she grabbed me and kissed me. I took off her clothe and she took off mine. In a quick move she threw me on the bed and kissed my neck. Slowly she trailed down my body and just an inch from my dick she stopped teasing me like a bitch. Then she grabbed my best part and started to pump. Slowly. It was killing me. Well that's what I thought until she put her plump lips around the tip. Tracing her tongue around it. Then she took me into her mouth starting to bop her head. I was beefing brave and didn't moan like a little bitch like I feel like right now. Soon enough I came. She swallowed every drop. Suddenly I heard her...waking up...wtf grandpa. "WHAT THE HELL." I snapped with my finger and she was tied up again. " let me go." I smirked and started to kiss her neck. She obviously liked it because she couldn't hold her moans. I ruby my dick up and down her already wet entrance teasing her like she did before. Then I pushed in. Hard and rough. She screamed out making me harder then before. I went faster and harder taking a nipple in my mouth I sucked on her boob. She was trying to get her hands out of the robe. I smirked and went even faster. It was theme that my inner beast showed up and bit her in the shoulder. And so did she just in mine. We came both. I took my things and went outside locking the door and then snapped to relies her. I layer down in my bed and soon enough i fell fell asleep. Completely satisfied. Man I could get used to this.

**So here you have it. Sorry if the sex scene isn't good but it's my first one so have mercy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to subscribe and review. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I am so sorry. I moved a while back and we got Internet just now. But I am back and it's spring break so I have a lot of time. Hope you like it**

Allys POV

I woke up and couldn't move. Every bone every muscle in my body just hurt like hell. I was still naked laying on my bed. I have to admit, he was really good in bed. But still I wanna go home. I heard that someone was knocking at my door. I hope it's not that asshole. "come in" I said and soon after that a pail skinned girl walked in. " you majesty I am here to tell you to get up. The master wants something to eat" and with that she was gone.

After I managed to get up I went downstairs and there was him. Asshole himself. "I'm starving" "who cares" he snapped and suddenly I was making him breakfast. " I told you you do what I want." I finished is meal and sat down only to whine in pain. He seem to notice but doesn't care. I felt like throwing up and I wanted some of that meat too. That was weird but I ignored it. " That was not bad baby" he winked at me. I didn't respondent at first but after he didn't stop to glare at me I suddenly smiled and all of sudden...I threw up. He jumped up holded my hair back and pated my back. Smiling. "it worked then" was the only thing he said. What did he mean.

* * *

Austins POV

I holded her hair up smiling. She loves me. I knew it... How do I know you ask. You will see.

**Sorry that's short but I didn't had much sleep the last few days. I promis to update soon. With a long chapter of course. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to like and comment. Love you. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BUT IT HAPPEND SO MUCH IN MY LIFE. My best friend got engaged, I will move back near my home town soon and most important of all I GOT A NEW LAPTOP that means I can write again. I hope you will like the following chapter as I have to get back into the flow. Also i want to introduce you to a new story of mine at the and it will come out soon and i will give you a little sneak peek of what it's gonna look like. Anyway here you go.**

Allys POV

3 month have past and I am starting to fall for him. THAT'S NOT GOOD. Also I have been getting bigger. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?. I am so scared what he did to me. This idiot, dirty, filthy, beautiful, cute, sweet and amazing man... WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT. God i am going insane. Well anyway I am sitting on a throne right now in a beautiful white gown. He is sitting next to me with his a so familiar glare as we hear the problems of some demons. God I want to eat something and drink SOOOOO BAD i could just rip of someones head...That creeps me out a lot... And the weirdest part ist I don't even wanna go home again...I like it in hell.

Austin POV

I am annoyed. All the yapping about there problems. Gosh you are in hell I cant turn down the head stupid. I looked at my beautiful soon to be wife. She don't know it yet but she will marry me. I made her stay in hell a piece of cake. I smirked when i looked at her belly. Soon she will find out whats happening with her body. After this shit as finally over we went to our room. Yes she is sleeping with me she has no choice. '' You look beautiful my Angle.'' She blushed and I cant help but smirk. I just took her in my arms and kissed her and the first time since she came here she kissed back much to my surprise. It was a sweet and tender kiss. I love it. 5 minutes later we pulled away and she smiles and what she said next shocked me. '' I love you'' I couldn't say anything. She looked at me expecting me to say it back. ''Thats.. Uhm... nice i guess.'' Her smile dropped. '' Thats nice THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY. I KNEW IT YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE'' She left the room slamming the door and the only thing i said was in a whisper. '' I love you too''

**I hope you liked it. Please comment and like and also don't forge to subscribe. And know here is a sneak peek of my soon to come out new story 50 shades of Moon **

Austin POV

I don't know what going on. Ever since i met her I cant eat, I cant sleep and i cant even enjoy my little games. The only thing I can think about are her beautiful brown eyes. Her shy smile that she flashes when she is nervous. Her lips...oh these wonderful lips .I cant just sit here I have to do something or I will go insane. ''DUDE'' i snapped out of my thoughts ''WHAT'' I yelled back at my not so smart best friend. '' I thought I lost you is everything OK with you? You are acting like you saw a ghost or an angle'' Oh boy you have no idea dude, you have no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Allys POV

I slammed the door shut and ran. What an asshole I opened my heart for him and all he can say is THATS NICE. It hurts so much I can't even describe it. I ran. I ran as far as my legs could carry me until I broke down under a burning tree. And I can't recall how long I have been crying until I fell asleep. I had the most beautiful dream. It was so real. He and I we had...a little baby boy. He was so loving and so kind to him. Like a real person with real feeling. The little boys name was Nathan. And let me tell you I never have been happier in my live like in this moment and I never wanna wake up again.

Austins POV

I tried to follow her but I lost her. I searched and searched but no sign of this beautiful woman. I figured that she might want some privacy so I left it alone and went back to my room... our room. After a lot of time past I got worried. She might of have run into some zombies. Yeah I know what you thing shouldn't I have control them too. No they have no king. They are filthy animal like people who don't care about anything but eating people. My father band them after...what they did to my mother. So I let my best mans go out there to find her. Oh I hope she is alright especially in her situation.

Ally POV

I smiled because this little kid laughed the most beautiful laughter. But suddenly I felt something drag at me. I got scared. WAKE UP ALLYYYYYYYYY WAKE UP. Oh boy what's going on.

**Hope you like it. Please comment if you like this story and don't forget to subscribe. **


	7. Chapter 7

Allys POV

I felt someone dragging me by my leg. What's going on. Is this part of the dream...Idk. I tried to open my eyes but it was impossible. Well that's just grate.

Austins POV

We searched the entire hell for Ally but no sign of her. Where could she be. I sat at my big dinning table thinking about her. What was going on. Did zombies really get her... " Sir, we sand two of our best man into the Zombie Zone but they said she wasn't there either." Of course not if they got her they already eaten her by now. I just nodded and dismissed them. Oh my sweet sweet Ally where are you.

Allys Pov

I heard laughter. So cold I freezes my blood. " So this is Austin's new toy huh" Someone with a voice rough as sandpaper said. New toy...I am not a damn toy. " Well let's see what we can do with her." Oh man I hope Austin gets here quick because my feeling tells me i should run as fast as I could.

Austins POV

" DEZ" I yelled my oldest friends name. " Yes what's wrong did you found her" He asked with his goofy smile. " No but remember who took all my girls.|" " Wait are You saying that-" " Yes that is exactly what I was going for." Stupid bastard I am coming for you and my girl.


End file.
